The present invention generally relates to manually operated finishing tools, and, more particularly, to concrete finishing tools having a trowel or a surface finishing attachment in combination with a cordless power tool and a light.
Freshly poured concrete begins to cure immediately, and may be formed, smoothed, and finished to achieve its final form using hand-held, manually operated tools that may include a trowel and a brush that may be attached to a long boom handle for finishing larger surface areas. Some finishing tools are not suitable for use on smaller surface areas and surfaces having hard to reach areas. Some finishing tools require significant manual effort to achieve a smooth or finished surface and thus result in considerable fatigue when working with larger surface areas and heavier concrete. Some finishing tools are bulky and are cumbersome when maneuvering around difficult to reach places. Some finishing tools only allow linear patterns or finishes to be applied to a concrete surface.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus for finishing freshly poured concrete surfaces that reduces fatigue on a user, provides an ability to maneuver into hard to reach areas, and provides an ability to apply non-linear, circular or wave-like finishes to the concrete surface.